Unpacking
by FlyingNymphLady
Summary: The boxes tumbled by the wayside, lost in a sea of themselves. Erica screamed as she fell, her voice dissolving into a fit of giggles, "Boyd, we're supposed to be unpacking."


A/N: Okay so here's the little Berica fic, I'm sorry it's so short and all but I hope all this fluffiness makes up for it hehe :) It t'is a gift for this wonderful friend I have made, wolfpackbliss, and I really hope she finds it good :D Other than that I can't really think of much else to say so without further stalling have at this sweet puppy, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any associated characters. This is a work of pure fiction.

Summary: The boxes tumbled by the wayside, lost in a sea of themselves. Erica screamed as she fell, her voice dissolving into a fit of giggles, "Boyd, we're supposed to be unpacking."

A special thanks to **AwesomeActress1001 **for Betaing this story :)

_Unpacking by FlyingNymphLady_

* * *

><p>The new apartment stood before them, barren save for the brown box hills which littered its tiny floor. The carpet had recently been refurbished, making it soft and placid underneath Erica's feet. She surveyed what was to be the living room, shuffling boxes out of the way here and there, visualizing where things were to go. It was the couple's first apartment, and though cramped, it was perfect to them.<p>

"Where do you want these, Rey-bear?"

Erica turned to examine what Boyd was carrying. "In the cupboard under the sink," she replied.

Boyd left to place the box where she had instructed, a small smile lingering on his lips as he walked. The others had offered to help them unpack, but Boyd had known this was a job meant only for the two of them. Erica was enthralled with the possibilities of their new home, and Boyd was content to watch her plan and design the way things were to be. This was going to be their first place together, and Boyd knew Erica would make it perfect.

Returning to the living room, he watched as she continued to moved things around, pushing boxes in front of the mini fireplace to make room for what she was envisioning. Boyd leaned against the wooden door frame for a long time, watching his nymph in blissful action.

She didn't notice when Boyd approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing gently at the nape of her neck. Erica felt a small squeak escape from her throat, but she sunk into his arms, turning so she could see his face.

Strolling lazily backwards, Erica bumped into a stack of boxes, causing both of them to loose their balance. The boxes tumbled by the wayside, lost in a sea of themselves. Erica screamed as she fell, her voice dissolving into a fit of giggles. "Boyd, we're supposed to be unpacking."

"I am unpacking," Boyd responded smoothly, kissing the nape of her neck and sending chills down her spine.

"I'm being serious."

"So am I," he replied, continuing to shower her collarbone. Erica let loose a reflexive moan when Boyd moved over her hipbone, his fingers dancing on the flesh that covered it. She smiled up at her adoring giant and placed a finger under his chin to lure his lips to hers.

"Unpack the boxes first, and once the bed's in we can finish unpacking...other things..."

Boyd chuckled but respected her proposal, smiling fondly down at her. "Alright, alright. Whatever you say, Rey-bear."

"Whose your alpha now, huh?" she teased him lightly.

"You are, Erica," Boyd murmured, nuzzling her lovingly and scenting her with flesh to flesh contact. "You always are."

Erica's hand drifted to the back of his head and she slowly dragged his lips to hers, coaxing Boyd to follow her in a whimsical dance of the flesh.

"I thought you said we were supposed to be unpacking," Boyd said, raising an eyebrow to her.

"You're right, we are," Erica rose to her feet, released from Boyd's hulking frame, and grabbed the box closest to her.

Boyd lay on the floor, watching as she danced her way around him, but eventually he picked himself onto his feet, eager to move the bed in.

xXx

They lay together in a tangle of sheets and limbs, sated and exhausted. Erica rested mainly on Boyd's chest, too tired to even consider moving - not that Boyd had any complaints about the arrangement. Running his fingers through her hair, Boyd felt calm and protected; with Erica in his arms, he knew no harm could come to her.

"Hey, Erica?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" Erica groaned out, sleep beginning to overwhelm her consciousness.

"You were right, finishing unpacking things on the bed was more fun."

Erica swatted his shoulder playfully, but Boyd could see her grinning. They may not be the alphas of any pack, and they may not be the richest people in the world, but here, in their own home, they were all that was needed. Tomorrow they would have to go out into the world and face whatever crazy monster wanted them dead, and they would have to kill it in turn, but this bed, this apartment, was theirs. And, most importantly, they were each others.

"Goodnight, Rey-bear," Boyd murmured into locks of golden hair, kissing the top of Erica's head.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Erica whispered into the dark, a smile still on her lips as she faded into the dream world.

* * *

><p>- End -<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Appreciated <strong>


End file.
